custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Karabak
Karabak was an extremely dangerous Makuta. History Creation Similarly to all other members of the Makuta species, Karabak was created when he emerged from the Makuta Pool on an island in the Southern Island Chain. In this period, the Makuta proclaimed themselves to be the Matoran Universe's supreme species. However, when the would-be rulers learned of the existence of Matoran they were angered, feeling betrayed by Mata Nui. Karabak felt particularly strong about this issue and traveled to Artahka to wage a war against the smaller, weaker species. Upon arriving on the island, Karabak became hell-bend on destroying the city and levelled a significant area before he was stopped by the first Toa of Light - who he would later falsely claim to be Toa Tollubo but was in fact Toa Jollun. Upon hearing of his defeat, the other Makuta were ashamed of Karabak for rebelling and separated themselves from his cause, influencing the to remain loyal to Mata Nui. However, Karabak's commitment to the Makuta supremacy cause inspired Teridax, who would later rebel as a result of Karabak's action. Imprisonment Following Karabak's defeat, the Mata Nui robot headed straight back to Spherus Magna - which was now Bara Magna - then had him blasted from the robot to the surface of the planet. Mata Nui then sent the same Toa of Light to ensure he was trapped beneath six golden trophies, which served as the bars of his cell and, as long as they they stood unbroken he remained trapped. He also placed an Agori named Thoron as the tomb's Guard. However, around 35,000 years ago, the Makuta Species evolved. This effected Karabak on Bara Magna and allowed him to break through the mental barrier of the trophies. After placing Lothorna, a Ce-Matoran left behind after Karabak was defeated by the Toa of Light, in a Stasis Tube, he used genetic information from her body to create his own species of Matoran. His species differed from the original as he wanted to see them suffer and torture them. However, in an attempt to shorten their lifespans, he ended up allowing them to be reborn in different bodies. He would occasionally kill some of these Matoran off for fun but soon tired of this some time after the city of Tethys was built. After he found a source of Energized Protodermis, Karabak began to create Rahkshi, which he used in an attempt to wipe out the Matoran of Tethys after deactivating his Laboratory. However, the Rahkshi were scattered and fled Tethys. Large numbers of these Rahkshi were later sheltered by Thoron, who was still living near Tethys to keep an eye on Karabak's activities. Tiam Soon after this, an Onu-Matoran named Tiam stumbled upon Karabak's Tomb. The Makuta then took over his subconsious body and remained remotely dormant, allowing Tiam to return to Tethys and help to revamp the Culture following the War with the Rahkshi. While in this body, Karabak was able to create the Blood Stone, which he used Tiam to promote as a religious icon; making it a valuable piece of Tethys's culture. Rotam More recently, Maktua Rotam travelled to Bara Magna - following the destruction of the Matoran Universe - to find Karabak and rule the Universe with him. He began searching for the trophies that were used to bar Karabak from his body and began smashing them. Through his many attempts, Rotam managed to destroy four of the trophies. However, he still detected the presence of a fifth. Tollubo Following Tollubo's supposed death, the Av-Matoran was resurected to complete his destiny and defeat Rotam. However, soon after he discovered that an Agori named Betak - who he had fallen in love with - was dead too, the Matoran threw himself into a Power-Rage and killed a number of Skrall then violently beat Sahmad to death. He then began hearing a voice in his head urging him on, which he decided was Rotam. He then confronted the Makuta by himself and felt the voice in his head after surrendering. Unknown to Tollubo at this time, this was not Rotam's voice but was in fact Karabak reaching out from the barriers of his prison cell. Following the Batle of Bara Magna, Tollubo, Jollun, and the remaining members of the Order of Tollubo were caught as the ground opened beheath them and they fell into a cavern. The fall should have killed them had Karabak not used a series of vacuums to slow them down as they fell. Tollubo then smashed it when touching the trophy made the voice appear in his mind. However, little to their knowledge at the time, this was the last trophy that barred Makuta Karabak from the rest of the world and he was able to awaken after staying dormant in Tiam's mind. He then struck Jollun before transforming into Makuta Karabak. This attracted the attention of Makuta Rotam and led to Karabak crushing his fellow Makuta's head in the Blood Stone. This resulted in every Matoran native to Tethys transforming into Makuta and killing Rotam. As the Blood Stone emitted a dust cloud that punctured Orsta's lungs, Jollun managed to help Betak to safety. He was then confronted by Karabak and tied to the confernece room table with chains. A guard was then put in the room and, Jollun was stuck in chains for three hours before Kazat returned to the room while trying to avoid Karabak. The Makuta then entered and answered a number of Jollun's questions, including the fact that he had bcreated the Matoran from Agori who had died in the Core War and that their 'rebirth' was a side effect of linking them to the Blood Stone. He then told Jollun that he had been imprisoned by a Toa of Light and that he knew it was Tollubo. He then ordered Jollun to find Tollubo and tell him what he had told him, which would make him want to come to Tethys to fight for the Matoran of Tethys to be restored and die at the hands of Karabak. Jollun had no choise but to follow these orders or Karabak threatened to have Betak, Glonor, Saran, Natrix, Atonsa and the others killed. Jollun then left Tethys and embarked on his search for Tollubo. Shadow Play Alternate Universe In the Shadow Play alternate future, Karabak was mentioned as a threat to Rotam's empire. Whether or not he has a greater involvement is yet to be known. Appearances *''Battle of Bara Magna (story)'' - Mentioned *''Shadow Play'' - Mentioned *''Shadow Heart'' - First physical appearance *''Ghosts of the Past'' Fractures Alternate Universe *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Falling in the Black'' Trivia *Karabak is both BobTheDoctor27's favorite character to write about and his favorite creation. **However, despite being BobTheDoctor27's favorite creation, Karabak is his least favorite creation to photograph as his face is usually reflected on Karabak's chest plates. *Karabak's name is coined from the name 'Parabah', a former MOC of BobTheDoctor27's 2008 story serials. However, his personality was later used for Rotam and so the character was dropped from the story. *Karabak wears a Kanohi Rode as it was the type of Kanohi a Makuta would have worn in the period when he was banished from the Matoran Universe as Makuta were considered to be Beings of Wisdom at this point. Also, as Karabak's Head-Piece was modified to give him Horns, the Rode was one of the only Masks that fitted his wider head. *Originally, BobTheDoctor27 planned to awaken Karabak earlier in the story, specifically in Battle of Bara Magna, Chapter 6 when Tollubo sent a burst of energy into the ground from using the Ignika before its destined use. However, he later changed his mind after realising that Karabak would already be already present in Tiam's mind. External links *Karabak's Brickshelf Gallery *Karabak's Page on Extreme Bionicle Wiki Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Makuta Category:Characters Category:Shadow